The University of Wisconsin - Madison currently maintains colonies of nonhuman primates in animal facilities administered by the Graduate School (the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center), the College of Letters and Sciences (Harlow Center for Biological Psychology, Brogden Hall), and the School of Medicine and Public Health (Bardeen Medical Laboratory, Clinical Science Center). Despite the fact that the nonhuman primates housed at the Bardeen Medical Laboratory and the Clinical Science Center are provided excellent care, the facilities where they are held are not conducive to supporting sophisticated research programs. In October of 2008, the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center will occupy a vivarium in the Interdisciplinary Research Complex with the capacity to house 296 USDA Group 3 or Group 4 nonhuman primates. This 30,000 sq. ft. vivarium will consist of animal holding space, clinical procedure space, and experimental procedure space in close proximity. The facility will also be equipped with 2 two-table surgery suites and will be located immediately adjacent to a state-of-the-art imaging facility. This new facility was constructed in part with funds obtained by the WNPRC through the C06 mechanism. A portion of the nonhuman primate caging to be utilized in the new vivarium will be purchased using C06 funds and additional caging will be donated from existing inventory currently owned by the School of Medicine. However, to fully equip the new vivarium with caging, additional funding will have to be acquired. The simple and specific aim of this grant proposal is to obtain funding to purchase 50 four-compartment nonhuman primate cages for the new vivarium.